Learning to Live Once More
by Bayley Storme
Summary: The untold story, after The Phantom left Paris and headed to Coney Island. Those 10 years untold in Love Never Dies. Mostly from the perspective of Erik-Mr.Y .
1. Falling Apart

Chapter One

On the fateful night that she had left his presence, he thought as if he would die. What was life worth living now that she had chosen another? Was their love not true? After the guards had left the opera, Erik crawled down back to his home with caution. It had seemed like hours before he could do so. He came back in the way he had left, through the shattered mirror. His childhood thoughts were still relative today, with a mirror he could make anything disappear. Even himself if he wished, but sadly not his face.

Erik was vaguely concerned about the scattered papers and trinkets within his home. He had this one night to say goodbye, his destiny unknown but none of it mattered now. Walking over to where the water touched the cold cobblestones, he dropped down to the edge and looked. It was as if he was searching for something, as if something was lost deep within the waters. One single tear dropped from his disfigured eye and created ripples in his reflection. Erik let out a low laugh, the irony of that ripple, that metaphor he created instantly in his head. The presentation of his now unknown life; who was he? What will he become? In disgust he turned his head away and closed his eyes, he could not stand the sight of himself, no wonder Christine had felt the same.

Unaware of how much time had passed, not moving an inch, he was suddenly stirred by the sound of soft quick footsteps overhead. There was a mere second where he felt threatened by this but the sound was familiar; it was the very own Madame Giry. Her dancer steps kept her light, as if she was gliding along the floor. She would be there in a matter of minutes. Erik rose to his feet and wiped his face, looking for his mask that he had left there. It had been touched but no one dared to take it, there was a fear that lived within the mask itself. He placed it on his disfigurement, feeling as though no one should have to look at something so horrifying.

Madame Giry appeared in the stairs and came down to the gate that Erik kept locked, she gripped onto the bars. "Monsieur! You are alive I see, please let me in. Monsieur, please!" Erik did not look at her, he kept his glance down.

"But of course I am alive, Madame." he grumbled.

"My dear please, we have not much time. Let me in." She pleaded with him. Erik picked up his burnt figurine of Christine that he had lit on fire the other night before his disastrous Don Juan Triumphant.

Staring at her half burned plaster he replied, "Ah Madame, all we have is time. I have spent much of it here, much of it in love, and now I spend it in failure." He put down the figurine and looked over at Giry. "What is it that you come to me for Madame?"

"Meg and I have arranged for you to depart Paris. Of course we will come with you but we must leave. The guards are after you and they will return tomorrow. We have found a boat that we must get on but we haven't much time." Her voice was rushed, "Please Erik let me in."

"Why must I come with you? I have lived my life alone and it shall forever be so. I do not need your help. Good day Madame." Erik had begun to walk away when she called out to him. He stopped, back still turned to her.

"My dear what has been done is done. There is nothing for you here. Erik I have loved you as my own since I had rescued you, please do not leave me now. This is the worst time to be lonely. Come...please." There was sincerity in her voice that he could not deny, he believed her, he had his own compassion for her. Erik sighed, turned to her and nodded.

"Madame I am grateful for your love, I shall come." She smiled as he opened the gate and she hurriedly walked up to him.

"Merci, Monsieur, I do not know what I would do if I had to leave you here. Forever worried I would be. Now, grab little and let us go. Meg is waiting for our return." Erik grabbed few things. Some music sheets, money, masks, and a cloak that he threw on. Madame turned for the door and as she did he slipped into his pocket, a picture of his dear Christine and the burned figurine.

Erik stopped at the threshold and turned, taking one last glance at his home and departed. They rushed through the dungeons and up the stairs to the main floor of the opera. Meg was waiting on the stage, the lights were all down and all that could be seen was the faint glow of her single candle. They approached Meg and stopped, she hesitated as she looked up at the towering Phantom. "Let us go, we have not much time." Madame said, taking the candle from Meg and heading down stage right to an outside door on the side of the opera. She opened it to reveal an alley way that was lit only by faint street lights. Madame placed the candle on the ground after she had blown it out and they quickly walked to the harbor. Meg groaned as she grew weary from the walk but there was no time to stop, the boat was to leave within the hour. As they were walking along Erik quietly asked Giry, "Where do you plan on us staying? We must be out of sight."

"We will stay in the cargo hold, no one will come down there." said Giry. Meg sighed at this thought but was soon interrupted by her misery as she ran into the still Phantom.

"Oh! Sorry Monsieur!" Her voice rose as he turned to her, she was afraid of him still.

"Do be calm Mademoiselle; you are safe in my presence." He turned away, she was still frightened. Meg had found that they had stopped because they had reached the boat and were waiting for a time to slip in without notice.

Madame Giry spoke in a soft whisper, "Now my dears, être rapide! [be quick!]" They quietly snuck to the side of the boat, Erik going first as they slyly got through the door without notice.

Days had gone by; their destination unknown, the only importance was that they had left Paris and the guards. Meg and Giry had packed little food due to their sudden departure and all three quickly ran out. The two women often slept but Erik pondered alone, sitting high upon the cargo, looking out into the sea of boxes and barrels. Meg hardly conversed with him but she was no longer afraid either, she longed to speak with him. She often thought of how well he had trained Christine and how he could do the same for her, she could become a diva as Christine had but different; Meg would keep her fame and become rich beyond measure, she would respect her fame unlike Christine had.

One day, or night for the time was unknown to them, Meg sat alone with her mother and asked, "Mama, if I approached him, would he talk?"

"You want to converse with Monsieur? About what may I ask?" Giry could not believe this girl whom had once been terrified of even hearing his name, now wanted to know the man.

"Mama I want to see if he could train me, as he did with Christine."

"You must never mention her name again do you hear me? He may be kind but do believe me when I say he can be dangerous. Do not say her name in front of him, of fear your life if you must." Giry stared at Meg hoping that she would understand the importance of this. Meg nodded and sat quietly for a moment, pondering.

"But Mama...would he train me?"

"Train you? To sing? Ah my dear this is a very fragile idea. He may, yet he may not. You will be eternally lucky if he chooses to do so. He possesses a magnifique talent." Giry gave a small smile at this thought, remembering him grow into what he had, all of the talents at which he had required over time. Magnifique. This single word possessed his very being.

Meg sat for a few minutes and then stood, it was time to approach him, she had the courage and he seemed somber enough to talk to. Erik was hidden in a dark corner, his back against the interior of the boat and perched upon the highest stack of cargo. His head was laid down on his knees, the mask he wore, placed beside him-this made Meg hesitate. She stood in silence thinking that he would not know she was there. He spoke in a low soft voice that was almost entrancing, "Mademoiselle, what is it that you need?" His head was still on his knees.

Meg paused, took in a breath to calm herself and spoke, "Monsieur I do apologize for bothering you but I do wish to speak to you." Erik lifted his head but looked straight ahead so she would not see his deformed side; he picked up the mask and placed it on his face, then turned to her. He gestured to a spot next to him, she obliged and sat, not too close of course. "Monsieur I wanted to ask you-" He interrupted her.

"You wanted to ask if I may teach you to sing, correct?" He kept his voice low but it still over powered hers.

"Yes Monsieur. I would be eternally grateful. Hearing how well you help...I mean, how well you taught...Monsieur I apologize. I know how well your talent is and I would very much appreciate your assistance." Meg was silent then, she had almost mentioned Christine's name twice, how distraught he would have been if she had done so. Erik thought for a moment. His first thought was no but he was forever in debt to Giry for the countless times she had saved his life. He came up with a decision that would be best for all.

"Oui, Mademoiselle. I will help you. I must know that you will do what I say, for if not, you will not become what you dream." Erik became more somber yet he owed this to Giry.

"Merci, Monsieur!" She smiled with joy and no longer felt afraid of him, he was very kind. "When do we start?"

"Maintenant [Now]." He replied.

"Now let us begin." Erik stood next to Meg and had her do the same. "Do not hold back Mademoiselle, none of that will be tolerated. Let me hear a messa di voce." Meg nodded and began to sing, she felt confidant but as she glanced at the Phantom he neither seemed pleased nor interested. Once finished he sighed, "We must do some vocalises or you will achieve nothing." For hours they went through all the coloratura that he knew and each time he was unsatisfied he burst out, "Da capo! Da capo!" Over and over they did the same exercises and Meg soon became tired.

"Monsieur, I am terribly sorry, I am exhausted and fear I cannot go on much longer. Excusez-moi s'il vous plaît." Meg was worried of how he would respond but he just nodded and let her go. Once she left, Erik sat down back to his original spot and began to travel back in time to the days of which he yearned for. Those days he spent with Christine, when he taught her to sing, when she fulfilled him. Teaching Meg was nowhere near the same, though she had a fine voice, it was not what he wanted. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out the picture of Christine and the figurine. He stared at her, longing to hear her sing once again, he grasped the figurine tight and swore one day he would fix it. He swore he would hear her sing and that they would once again be reunited. This time the Vicomte would not win.

As Erik was planning his revenge on the Vicomte, he was then interrupted by the sudden appearance of Madame Giry. He stared up at her in disbelief that she could sneak up on him without notice.

"Ah my dear a little slow are you now?" She said, "Look now Erik I know you may be in a difficile place for le moment, yet you must come to terms. Wherever we end up, we shall survive and build up a life once more. It is not the end."

"So you are right Madame, it is not the end, there is yet much more to come, much more." He snickered at the gruesome thoughts of what he would do when he found the Vicomte. Once he was finally reunited with his love, this time he would not lose her, he promised himself that.

"What thoughts you may have, do not count on them. We could land anywhere." She placed a hand on his arm and he cringed at the touch, "She is gone Erik, this you must come to terms with."

At this announcement he rose, his eyes full of fury; the only light-leaking down from a grate, shown on his mask, casting shadows over his eyes. Madame Giry staggered back at his rage and he grabbed her arms, leaned in close to her while trying to control his rage, he said, "All my life I have never been with love, never received nor given. This one chance I had and it was taken from me by one man! He will pay, Madame, mark my words for he will pay!"

Giry cried out to him, "Please Erik you are hurting me!" He let go, still enraged, stepping away from the light; he was now in complete darkness.

"Forgive me Madame." His voice was somber once again and he slid down the wall, invisible in the dark, a place where he belonged. Madame slowly backed away, knowing that as much as she loved him, he was dangerous and one strike could be fatal. She felt sorry for the poor man, the poor creature. He was lonely as he had been his whole life, even her company had done little yet when he was in the presence of Christine; it was as if his past had never happened. Giry hoped that the boat would dock soon. The close capacity of the three of them was filled with tension. Giry had not left his presence; she broke the silence with concern.

"Erik, we need your assistance. I apologize for the inconvenience...we are out of food. How much longer we shall be in here is unknown." She stopped, the silence was frightening.

"I will oblige Madame." At this statement, Erik rose and put on his cloak. He bowed to her and took off into the darkness, as mad as he had been, his love and debt toward her was not a force to be reckoned with.

He was the proper choice to be doing such a thing. For countless years Erik had crept along the walks of the Paris Opera without being noticed, walking past people in silence. He could make himself invisible and this was his time to put that to use. There was a door up on the celling that was closed and he climbed up a pile of cargo to the top. Slowly creaking as he pulled the handle down, Erik held his breath as to not make any noise. The door poped as it opened and he froze. Listening for any notice of the seamen coming toward the door. After minutes of stillness, Erik pushed open the door and stuck his head through a small crack. There was a faint red glow that pushed through the darkness. It revelaed a small room only large enough for one man, pipes ran along the walls and the celling. In front stood another door that was closed. Erik slowly opened the cargo hold door so that it made no noise and climbed out making no noticeable noise. Once standing in this compact room, he closed the door again to leave no trace of his presence, his mask glowed red in the light as the shadows cast over his eyes.

The next door out of this room was unlocked, he stood with his ear against the door for a momet and opened it to reveal a long dark hallway, perfect for him. Erik crept along the walls, taking light footsteps, gliding along the floor as if he was a ghost. In the far off distance he heard chattering of drunken men, laughter and music. it came from the floor abouve, it was night, the timing could not have been more perfect. Coming down to the end of the hallway, light shone from the top of a staircase, this was the time for him to be careful. He made no noise as he climbed the stairs. There were two routes he could take once he reached the top, a man stood with his back to Erik on one side, the other was flooded with men, drinks in hand. Stepping into the shadows, he took the safer side, he watched the man. He found this mans behavior to be odd, as the man slowly crept, looking from side to side. Erik followed behind, out of sight. The man came upon a white door and pushed it open only slightly, peered inside and walked in. Erik followed in as the door swung back and forth, quickly hiding behind a shelf. It was the kitchen, it looked like he wasn't the only one there for the same purpose. The man rummaged about looking, he found a bottle of rum and hid it in his coat though it was fairly obvious, the man ran out smiling.

It was safe once again for Erik to resume his duties and he opened drawers, cabinets and gathered all sorts of filling food, enough to last a week. He grabbed a bottle of wine and an old rice bag, putting everything into it, he hung it over him shoulder under his cloak. He was at ease on his way out the door, knowing that he had accomplished his goal, running from a drunken man would be easy if he had to. Instead of going the previous way Erik decided to explore the halls and rooms, he was in no hurry. There was a hallway he approached that was lit more then others, curious he krept along only to find a man at the end of the hall between him and a staircase. Quietly he slipped up the stairs which revealed the cold salty air of the sea. It was now out on the deck of the ship, nothing was noticeable except for the numerous stars overhead. Erik looked around unable to detect any other being around, and proceeded to walk out to the railings. The mist of the water splashed on his face, taking in a deep breath as all thoughts of his beloved Christine returned to his head. "Oh Christine...my Christine..." He hung his head over the iron bars keeping him from the cold waters down below. He yearned for her, was there any reason to live now? He could easily throw himself over the edge and dissapear forever, no one would miss him, no one would know. They thought he was dead anyway, this would make it official. They would find his body and it would be returned to Paris where they would carelessly barry it. Christine would hear of this and weep over her loss, her regret of not chosing him but he knew the truth. Still, that night that she had returned to him would not be forgotten, that was what kept him going.

Not Long Ago:

Madame Giry gave him warning two days before they had left. Now that the guards had settled down some, now that they had finished searching his home, it was safe once again for return. Little did they know that Erik had been watching their every move. Nothing went on in the opera without his notice, nothing. While the search was going on, he stayed in other rooms that no one knew of, secret rooms that he often escaped to when feeling in a state of solitude, wanting to be in the dark. In these times, his best music was often composed, nothing to distract it, thoughts flowed along with the melodies.

Erik heard the gossip, as he always did. Dear Christine was to be married to the Vicomte. In his rooms of solitude the pain burst through his heartless chest, willing to die; for what was there to live for? Those melodies consisted of pain screeching notes that would have made the foulest creatures cringe. There were times of loathing and times where he could have ended his life, yet there was a force driving inside, a force that kept him on the cold damp cobblestones. The effort to move seemed impossible, for days Erik stayed unmoving as all sounds echoed around him, those horrific sounds coming from him.

Once again he had woken in darkness, the dried salt on his face. Reaching to wipe it off, skimming over the deformation reminded me of who he was, a monster. No wonder Christine had left, who could bare this face? No one. That was the reality, his sad and lonely life worth nothing. Erik stood, aching from the stiff muscles but the pain felt inside did not compare to this. He had an urge to go back home, somewhere familiar, somewhere he could be even more miserable. Opening those secret trap doors, the master of his architecture, no one had found him and all was silent back in his chamber.

There was a gold shimmer of light coming through the grates and reflecting off the water. It was early morning and all was lit up, exactly what he did not want. He sought for the darkness that he had been in, the light burned as his eyes adjusted. The guards had sifted through papers, that was apparent yet nothing had appeared missing. Unaware of his movements, Erik found himself sitting at the organ bench, there upon the keys was a letter, folded and stamped with a gold seal. Lifting the corners and unfolding the paper, it read the following:

"_Christine Daae_

_and_

_Raoul de Chagney_

_invite you to share in the joy_

_of the beginning of their new life together_

_when they exchnage marriage vows..._"

The fury he felt as he read this set his body afire. The wedding was to be tomorrow evening, what a joyous event for them. Erik's body shook with rage as he stood up hitting the keys with a load burst, tearing the letter into pieces and throwing them out into the dank water. He watched as they slowly disappeared underneath the surface, wanting nothing more then to do the same. The notes carried out into silence from the organ and sighing, he decided to change. His clothes had been the same sense that dreadful day.

A change of pants, a new shirt and a green robe that gave me too many unwanted yet yearning memories. Giry, Meg and Erik were to leave the next day and it was time to decide what little to take with him. Realizing what all was to happen so soon, he knew it would be preferable to not be sober. The wine cellar was right below, something he had to take advantage of one last time. Taking a cold rusted key from within a silk lined box and headed to a door that was covered with curtains. Moving them aside, he put the key in the hole and opened up to darkness, feeling for the ladder to the barrels and shelves of wine. He grabbed as many as he could carry, even putting some in the large pockets of the robe and went back up to the unwanted light.

Placing the bottles upon the desk, he unscrewed one and took in a whole mouth full. It was sweet and bitter and it felt refreshing as it ran down his throat. This gave him an urge to compose, between the pain and the hype of the liquid, he began composing and singing. This was done all throughout the day, composing, singing, playing melodies and letting the cool liquid fall down his throat without notice. After long, much of the worry and pain had left, leaving his chest warm, as his eyes drooped. Feeling the need to retire, Erik cautiously stood and walked over to the bed and drew the curtains. Only candles were lit, it was a dark night, a moonless night. Letting the robe fall off his shoulders and unbuttoning his shirt and letting that fall as well. The one item he was careful with, his mask; Setting it on a near by table and crawling into the embrace of the blankets. Hie eyes fell and there was silence, it was dark, it was peaceful.

He was unaware of how long sleep had taken over when a sudden clang sent his eyes open. His first instinct was to place the mask on and slid along the shadows in complete silence. There was a small light coming from a gated doorway next to the water. The little reflection of the light revealed curls upon a white dress. He must have been asleep, no one would dare come down here alone. Still, he crept slowly toward the figure, a small hand appeared through the grate trying to unlock the latch. He paused, that hand was familiar, so delicate and pristine, there was no possibility that it was..."Christine?" The hand stopped and a small, musical voice rose through the air, a voice he thought he would never hear again.

"Yes it is me. Will you let me in? I must talk to you." Erik was in shock but he did as he was told. The lock slid open and he pulled the door to reveal her in front of him. Barely being able to see her, it was too dark to see a thing, too dark to even try. She embraced him, he felt her hair as his chin rested upon her head, his arms holding her close, this was what he had always dreamed. This could have been it, they could have stayed in this embrace for an eternity and it would be enough. It was silent all around, he heard her pulse as if it was music in the air, there was singing in her veins. Eirk held her, touching his hands on either side of her face, feeling every line, every crease. The longer the embrace, the more comfortable they grew, and then the time had come. He bent his head down slowly and touched his lips to hers. Never before had he felt more alive. After moments of their passionate kiss, she took her small, delicate hands and took off his mask once again. She felt his face, every imperfection, she accepted him and the night began.

They were blind in the dark, as each soul gazed into each soul; she looked into his heart and saw me pure and whole. Cloaked under the night with nothing to suppress, a woman and a man, no more and yet no less. He kissed her, and caressed her, and the world around them fell away; they said things in the dark, they never dared to say. With a need too urgent to deny, and nothing mattered then except for her and him.

That memory had gone through his head everyday after that. He felt the pain from his loss as he yearned for a night such as that but he was there alone. His throat felt sore and dry, unaware of where they were to land only made it that much harder. How could he see her again? They had been on this ship for many days and yet had not reached a shore. He wanted to scream, to let out all of that pain and anger that had built up. He couldn't for fear that they would be discovered, his voice came out in a whisper.

"I...will hear you sing...once more." He sighed and gazed up at the stars above then continued on his was back to the cargo hold.


	2. Upon A Whim

Chapter Two:

It had never been his intention to fall in love with such a woman. Nor had it been his intention to destroy his home upon a whim of love. All that he had been through never amounted to the pain he felt now, the pain of being alone. Though he had been alone his entire life, without even a glimpse of her presence. It was an unearthly pain. It was that of regret and shame of who he had become, of anger and yearning. That of hopelessness for what would be the rest of his life. The rest of his life alone. To wither in pain as happy couples walked along hand-in-hand beneath the stars, out in a world beyond. A world he must have come, for no one would accept him. No one ever had until he met her.

He could not count the time spent in that room full of despair, closely compacted with two women who he never felt the need to converse with. Each day as he helped Meg to sing, it was a lifeless effort, and when it was over he remembered nothing. The days blurred as they sat among the cargo and after what seemed weeks, the boat began to slow. They could hear the engines quiet as it glided along the water. Erik stood, they were unprepared for this, none had been discussed of how they would escape one the boat had docked. Quickly running over to Madame and Meg, Erik saw the concern upon their faces. "It will be fine. I will find a way out." He searched his surroundings, his mind racing looking for a safe way to leave. At that time the breaks were put on and Erik's panic began to rise, he needed to be calm, to clear his head. He was standing still, staring into nothingness as he was yelled at.

"Erik, Erik! Please pay attention!" He snapped his head around and looked at Madame, staring at him wildly. He nodded and preceded to search for a way out, the boat then screeched as it headed into the dock. His heart was pounding, the footsteps of the seamen could be heard overhead. Erik searched from top to bottom and kept landing on the grate of which he had climbed into before. It seemed their only option to escape unnoticed.

"Madame, Mademoiselle, we have only one option and it is not preferable but it must be done." Both women walked over to him and he lead them to the grate. He pushed open the latch to let them through, "It is a small space, we have no other choice. Madame if you please." He let out his hand to her and preceded to lift her by the waist to the opening above. Madame hooked her hands in the inside of the opening and pulled herself through to the other side. Erik then let out another hand to Meg who hesitated, slowly moving her hand towards him. "Mademoiselle please, for all out sakes." Meg then carefully placed her hand in his, feeling something that she could not understand. Her heart fluttered as he grabbed her waist and pulled her up to the opening. Meg was in a state of disbelief as she was pulled by her mother, close against a wall. Madame wrapped her arms around Meg as they watched Erik climb through with them. They were body to body once Erik had closed the grate behind him. He was in an unwanted situation, close to people he never wanted to be that close to, only one person had he ever been so. Then his mind began to wander once again.

He thought of his favorite night, of Christine and her delicate skin, her curls falling over onto him as the entwined with one another. Her remembered most, the look in her eyes as she stared into him, they were pure and spoke only of love...he was brought back into reality by Madame's anger. "Erik! Erik! Listen to me!" He looked down at her, "There is another door here. What if someone will want to come through? We will surely be damned." Erik looked above him, old rusted pipes hanging closely by his head, he snapped one off with a slight tug.

"Kneel down please." Both women ducked as he went to thrust the pipe between the door and the hinge. It sent a loud clanging through the tiny door as all froze, afraid they would be found. To be safe, Erik pulled on the door handle and it didn't budge, Meg sighed in relief. They stood, Meg's shoulder brushing against Erik's sending a tingling through her arm and out to her torso. Her eyes widened and she grabbed her arms, pulling them close to her body, confused of this feeling.

Erik heard voices coming down the hall, placing a finger to his lips and whispering, "We must keep quiet until all is silent, do not make a noise." The men stopped at the door, Madame placed a hand over Meg's mouth as the men began to pull on the door handle. Erik stood rigid and used all his force to keep the door in place. They could hear the men talking, with a foreign accent.

"Hey man I can't get this door open." The other guy chimed in.

"Lemme try." The man took hold of the door, Erik applied equal force, between him and the pipe the door didn't move." The man grunted as he let go, the first man spoke again.

"Oh well, we'll still get paid anyway." Both men laughed and walked away, footsteps still being heard from the rest of the men on the boat. By then the boat had come to a complete stop, the door to the cargo hold was being let down, waves could be heard splashing up against the shore of their unknown destiny.

The two women took turns kneeling on the ground as they waited for hours to leave. Erik kept his stance, seeming not to move but only to switch his arms positions. There came a time where all became silent. The cargo was done being loaded off and everyman who had been on the ship, was now gone. Erik decided that this was the time to finally leave the confined space and explore their new residences. "We can leave now." It was the first thing he had said the entire time but both women sighed with relief. They had been glancing as each other as Erik's eyes were focused elsewhere, thinking, remembering.

Erik lifted up the grate bellow them one last time and climbed through. Only this time he had forgotten there was no more cargo left. The drop was far and would surly make damage if he fell. "We can not go this way!" Struggling to climb back in he pulled through, stuck in the same situation as before. He let out a sigh, figuring the only way out was the way that her had prevented from getting in. "We have one option. Now I need you Madame, and you Mademoiselle, to crouch down." They both looked at him in confusion but obliged. Meg was wrapped around his leg, her face close to it, that feeling coming back as she looked closely at the fabric before her.

Erik lifted a leg, placed both of his hands against either wall to support himself. With all force as he could muster, he sent his leg flying down onto the rusted pipe he had wedged into the door. It budged only slightly, having to do it several more times before succeeding. There were rusted pieces of pipe all over the floor; readjusting himself, he made room for the women to stand. He pulled the handle to reveal a familiar hallway. Finally stepping out, all three stretched and groaned as they loosened their muscles.

The whole ship was dark, the only sounds heard were the waves crashing against the sides of the ship. Erik lead them to the top of the ship where he had wandered before. The salty breeze made them feel foreign but Erik had always felt this way. Reaching the deck, not much could be seen except for the stars overhead and a faint glow from buildings in the distance. A single light shone at the head of the dock, all three walked over to it where Meg broke the silence, "Where are we?"

"I can not say my dear," replied Madame. Not a soul could be seen as they headed down the salted staircase and onto the weathered dock. Erik took each women's had as they stepped from the ships stairs to the dock. Meg blushed as he took her hand, thanking that no one could see in the dark. As Erik took Madame's hand, she spoke, taking his hand on both of hers, "I can not thank you enough my dear. We would have perished if not for you."

Erik shook his head in protest, "As I would not be here without you. I am forever in debt to you Madame, where ever we might be." Madame smiled in return.

"Let us find out Monsieur." Erik lead the way as those previous lights now began to give shape. Along the sides, faint silhouettes of other boats could be seen, still no notice of another being. They walked, the salty air clearing Erik's thoughts, his life before rushing through every memory. He was unaware of where he was but no matter, he would find Christine again.

They came to the end of the dock, before them stood a building that was barely lit, red's, yellow's, blue's and green's could be seen everywhere they looked. It appeared to be festive, alive, something all were not used to. Off to the side of the dock there stood a single sign that foretold their future. It showed a man, evil looking, red lips, wide grin. The colors were harsh yet intriguing. Erik instantly felt welcomed front the very sight of it. Around this man in weathered writing stood:

"WELCOME TO

CONEY ISLAND

New York"


	3. Beginning

**Please review! **

Chapter 3

"Coney Island? New York? We're in America?" Meg screached in horror. America, it was a place that none had expceted or even considered. It was a place for those who lived a lie, pretending life was pure, that there was always something to look forward to. Erik had heard about this place, he never felt obligated to be there, it didn't seem his type. Now they would have to make due.

"I...I had no idea...my God...Erik what are we going to do?" Madame looked up at him in concern as a wide grin grew on his face, his eyes had not left the sign before them. There was something about the atmosphere that he loved, it felt comfortable, where both Madame and Meg did not feel the same. He knew instentaniously that this was right, this was his life now, he almost felt greatful. Almost.

"We live Madame. We live." Erik began to walk down the bored walk twords a gathering of lights. They reached up to the sky, seeming to almost touch the stars. Madame and Meg exchanged a look of concern but quickly stoll to his side, affraid of what might happen. Buldings ranged in size, looking past them was impossible because the entire residance seemed to go on forever. The further they walked, more could be seen and heard. Children laughing and screaming, the sound of music and joy, yet it was erie at the same time. There was a smell, so unfamiliar but comforting, it was sweet and salted, cool and coaded. Erik was elated as the rides and amusemnet starting to form in front of his eyes.

Madame was nervous upon Erik's reaction. She feared that this would bring back memories of his past, when he was kept as a child prodegie among those of a circus, something much similar to this. Her worries were uneeded as she watched his face glow from the thrill before him. Approaching the end of the dock, there sat many carnival rides, games and workers who appeared to be of a different nature. Something happened to Erik as he laid his eyes upon them, he wasn't alone. It was a first.

He felt as if he could watch for hours, the simplicity of the whole ordeal but how elaborate and carefully detailed everything was put together. It was made to please, made to give joy and hope to those who had lost their way, it appealed to him. They kept along the outside of the excitement, not wanting to attract attention. Madame whispered to Erik, not wanting Meg to hear as she stared at the sight in front of her, "Erik, what are we to do? We need a place to stay, it is late, this place is unfimiliar."

Erik shook his head at the woman, "There were many residances back a ways, we can find a place there."

"We have no money! What do you expect? To let us in for nothing? These things do not happen." She tried to keep her voice down.

"I brought some along with me." He pulled out many franks from within his cloak.

"Erik my dear that was kind of you but we are in America. They use a different currancy, no?" Erik sighed and nodded. What were they to do? Stuck in a foregin land with usless money, unsure of how they would stay alive. Madame sat as Meg wandered around, Erik stading, looking out over the dark water.

There had to be someway he could to help their situation, no matter what it may be. The most important-he needed to find a place for them to stay during the night. "Stay here, I will figure this out." Erik left with Madame staring after him, she couldn't imagine what he would do, she only knew of what he was cabable of, hoping he wouldn't over do it. Erik slid through the night, keeping in the dark, not wating any attention to come to him. Coming upon the residances of which he had spoke, it was time to chose correctly. He sat outside of a few, watching those who came and went, deciding which was the less conspicuous. Couples arm-in-arm walked out of the double doors and onto the streets, joining those of all classes. It was business men among scum, children among elders, of which Erik was surprised to see. Everyone had come for this one place, for hopes, for joy, for escpaing. He did not blame their hopes, he was just smarter then the rest, hope was lost, hope was unjust.

There sat along the rest, a smaller inn of which no one seemed to bother with. It was older, less kept, colder; Erik decided to head that way. Along a bench, across from that inn, sat a black top hat, it was out of place but was there as if for a purpose. Erik picked it up and looked it over, no noticable riped seems or distortment. He placed it upon his head, leaning it down to cover his mask and lifting his colar to help as well. He opened the door, it creaked and swung back with a sigh as he stepped through the threshold. There sat an old women behind a desk, her hair was going in every direction, she wasn't well kept but smiled as Erik entered. The room was dank and smelled of rotting wood, tattered curtains ran along the windows and a vase witholding dried flowers next to her. Erik walked up to women, the floor creaking with each step, he kept the good side of his face tword her hoping he wouldn't get questioned.

"Welcome, would you like a room?" Her voice was kind yet one that a child would fear.

"I would but I do have a problem. I have arrived with two other women from Paris, only carrying franks, we have no American money and nowhere to stay. I am hoping out of the kindness of your heart, you may let us stay or direct us to someone who may. I am pleading for your help Madame." He didn't want to seem too desperate but also wanted to exaggerate the need. His convincing had become strong over the years, he only hoped that it worked here too in this foregin land.

The women laughed, never had been called 'Madame' before, it was obvious he wasn't from there. She clicked her toung and tapped her finger twice upon the desk in thought. "Hmmm." She looked at Erik, curious about who he was, curious why a man such as mysterious as him would venture into her inn of all places, he certainlly had status. "Aye, understanding your need then I'll let you stay here but I'll need the money you hear me?" Erik nodded in delight, it was easier then he had thought. "How long to you expect to be here?"

"I am unaware of that but I will pay you back."

"Alright and how many rooms will you be needing here?" He thought, it would certainly be cheaper to share a room, they had all been so closely compacted over the days, this wouldn't make any differance. He doubted he would be sleeping much anyway.

"One will do." She placed a key on the desk which Erik grabbed quickly as if he was being challeneged for it. "Thank you." He gave her a slight bow and headed back out the door as she chuckled to herself. Never had she seen such a man, he was very proper, very odd, she like him. Erik went on his way back to Madame Giry and Meg, he was delighted to have a room, the money he would worry about later, he had made their first step to a new life.

Madame sat in the same spot as he had left her, Meg wandering about but still in sight. "My dear you are back!" Madame stood, Meg hearing this and returned to her mothers side, Erik held out a key. "Oh! I knew I could trust you with this Monsieur!" She smiled up at him, Erik giving back a slight grin as he began to lead them back to the inn. The room was dank, it smelled of mold and dried alcohol from late night arrivals. The curtains hung heavily on their brass hooks that appeared to have been poorly painted over as they began to lose color. There was a bed thrown together with a heavy quilt, and a chair that sat larger then the table oposite of it. There was a single mirrior then had the slashes across, probaly from arguments amongst unscrupulous couples trying to get their way. Erik switched on the only light within the room, it gave little but they could see a bit more. He could see Madame and Meg's eyes wander over the room in resentment but he cared little, having lived in less sanitary places as this.

"Take the bed." Erik let out the few things of his pocket, which he did not mind that they saw, on to the table, "I will be back, do not wait up." He tipped the hat down once again, fixing his collar and heading out the door. Meg looked over at her mother, disgusted at the sight of the room.

"It will do Meg. For now at least. Bare in mind our intentions. He will do well by us." Meg sighed as she set down what little she had with her, finally being able to rid herself of the clothes of which she had been wearing sense they left Paris. "Go wash up, tomorrow shall be the beginning to our new life." When Meg left the room, Madame sat on the bed, staring out into nothingness, she worried as a mother does, about how they would survive. It was foregin, a land of unrulled judegment but if she trusted Erik with anything, it was that he would figure something out.

The night grew late as Erik headed back down the dock to where they had seen many wonders. People headed the opposite direction, on their way out of the park and to their familiar beds, back to the life they knew. He came upon small alleyways between rides and booths where he snuck through and out into the glory of it all. He was surrounded by lights, colors, children laughing and screaming as the rides took them in all directions, people of all ages full of joy, games of chance at which all was fair game; everywhere he looked consisted of another splendorous sight, something he wanted more of. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw three people of various size and length, dissapear into a darker corner of the amusement, as if they were ghosts dissapearing into the night.

He followed them, they went through what seemed a maze of buildings and tents. What seemed to go on forever suddenly stopped as they approached a burst of light, Erik crept along, still in the shadows as he looked at the sight before him. In what appeared to be in a circle of sorts, was a crowd of the most peculiar people. Both male and female, dressed in bizzare costumes, brightly colored or frightening, faces covered in paint and hair built up to the sky. It sent his mind into a frenzy as he took in every aspect of it. The sight, the sounds, the lights, the smells, he enjoyed all that was there. He watched as each passed around bottles, gulped down food and slwoly dissapeared into the night. Before long there was no one left and Erik left with a mind full of ideas, there was so much potential to be had, much that he could do. He let his mind wander.

That night was full of disspare, despite his previous observations of the island. Slipping into a deep sleep, his dream started out as it usually did; Christine before him, arms reached out for his welcoming embrace. He walked twords her, soon at a run to become close sooner. Once he had her in his arms, he bent down to kiss her, that moment living forever as he awaited the punch line...then Raoul pulls her away and laughs saying, "Your pathetic. No woman or child would love you. Look at your face! Your a monseter!" Then swirls of laughter from both Chritine and Raoul now rang through his ears, crumbling to the floor in pain, he was now a in a cage. The same one as he was kept in as a child but still as his prsent day self. A hanuting voice called out, "Come see the devils child!" There was laughing, he wasn't able to escpae the laughing until it shook him to the core of his very being. Then waking with a start, he jolted and sat straight up in the chair he had fallen asleep in.

Madame and Meg stared at him, his eyes wide with fear. Looking around and calming, he spoke with a soft voice, "I apologize," then standing throwing his cloak over his back and grabbing that not so familiar hat. He looked down, avoiding eye contact, "Come. We have a long day ahead of us." Then he stool out the door, Meg and Madame quickly following behind him.


	4. A Wage

**PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry it has been a while! Had a lot going on! I hope I still have my readers! ENJOY!**

Chapter 4

The plan was to fnd any job that was available, no matter what it might have been. They split up naturally, Meg and Madame together as Erik walked alone as usual. Erik let the surroundings take him in, the smells, the colors, every structure that stood before him. The sights that had been shown to him the previous night, drew him to that very spot. To his surprise there was not a soul to be seen in that place once flooded with men, women and children. He walked into the space which was now full of solitude, Erik walked in the opposite direction where the people had disappeared into.

The building at the end was as tattered as the inn they were staying in. There was a door off to the side that read: OFFICE. Inside sat an older man, hair gray and a worn old vest that squeezed over his round stomach. He peered up at Erik with a drunken grin, "eh what can I do for you?" Erik hoped that there would be something he could do to gain a wage, anything.

"I need a job, steady pay. I am wondering if you are interested in hiring me. For any reason." Erik tried to read the man but could not understand much through his drunken haze.

"I see. Now er what can ya do?" The man looked Erik up and down and chuckled to himself.

"I do much. I compose music, sing, design architecture, I am a ventriloquist and magician..." He was interrupted by the man.

"Can ya now?" The man laughed, "Well you certainly fit the part." He pulled out a contract and a pen from under the desk, "Listen here, I'll sign ya if you can sing, do magic and your ventriloquist thing all in one act. I got many here to performer but am always looking for a fresh act." The man stood carefully, he groaned, "Lets go to the stage and see yer act." Erik followed the man out of another door and out into the crisp sea air. Around the corner sat a smaller stage in an area like the one he had seen the people gathered in. The man gestured to the stage as Erik walked up there, the man leaning up against a wall.

Before turning to the man, Erik removed the hat so that his mask was revealed completely, the man merely smiled in return. The hat was a prop now, he did the obvious, pull things out of a hat of which he created a story through music. His voice filled each corner, every molecule of air and doing so, he threw his voice around, the man turned his head side-to-side believing that Erik had moved. He chuckled to himself watching this man on stage and to top of the act, Erik threw the hat directly twords the man so that it was in the way of his line of sight. In that second Erik disappeared and made the man jump as he taped him on the shoulder.

"Why! You are hired! Never have I seen such an act! Let's go sing the paper work!" Erik was very greatful for such an opportunity yet he wasn't fully there. His mind wandered as the man-his new boss-gave him details. Erik let his gaze go as he stared out into a hallway, a woman walked across that drew his attention. She wore a white dress and brown curls down her shoulders, his first thought was _Christine?_ Then his eyes cleared and the woman he saw was actually a man, he let his thoughts speak.

"Why..." He hadn't heard the man ask his name right before he had accidentally spoken.

"Y? That's your name then? Alright, for each his own." Before Erik could decide differently, his boss put a pen in front of him and Erik signed his name at the bottom of the contract, _Mr. Y. _"Welcome to the team," they shook hands as the deal was sealed. "We start tomorrow at dawn." Erik met back up with Meg and Madame whom also had jobs. They worked for an inn on the board walk as maids, something neither wanted to do but took it nonetheless. It seemed as though the three would live separately at their jobs starting tomorrow, Erik was more then glad to do so.

The boss was prompt, he gave Erik, now Mr. Y, very short details and moved on with the rest of his day. There were three others in his act of which he would then meet. He then saw them approaching, a tiny women led two men on either side as they laughed and joked. The boss stopped the three before they had reach Mr. Y, discussing then all three looked over at him. The tiny women walked up, she was pale and wore dark clothing that sparkled in the sunlight. Her disposition was warm and innocent, she reached out her hand to him, "Hi I'm Fleck." The two men followed closely, "This is Squelch," She pointed to the large man next to her who had tattoos covering his face of a most abstract design. "And this is Dr. Gangle," The man was tall and thin as could be, he looked at him with a suspicious eye.

"It is an honor to meet you. I am...Mr. Y." He had to remember to call himself that, if "Erik" slipped then the facade we was keeping up would be lost.

"What do you do Mr. Y?" Her voice was high and it reminded him of a young girl full of excitement.

"I have been asked to sing, perform magic and I am a ventriloquist." The three gave him looks of concern, how would it fit into their act? That was when Gangle stepped in.

"You see here now Mr. Y, we have carefully coordinated our act...I don't see how you would fit into it." He nodded in response.

"I understand and I am sure I could be of assistance. I grew up in the theater and if you would care for my help I would be sure to oblige." The way he spoke made the trio uncomfortable. He was extremely proper and mysterious.

"Very well then Mr. Y, welcome." All four took off to create yet another act that would supply much more entertainment. As much as the two men didn't want to admit, Mr. Y would end up being a great investment on the boss' part.

**Sorry it was shorter then usual! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	5. A Phantasmal Awakening

**Sorry it has been a while, hope I have not lost my readers! Will try not to do that again! :) Please enjoy and review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5:

There had to have been no other act like it in the world. They combined every theatrical element that would have been possible in such a situation. Erik was sure that it would attract more crowds then before he had arrived. The two men-Gangle and Squelch, were still uneasy around Erik and mostly kept to themselves. Where as Fleck was open to Erik, letting his very soul feed through her imagination. She found the man intriguing. All of the talents he had yet no one had heard of him. Erik prefered to keep his past to himself. Though Fleck had insisted of hearing about it he would merley reply, "The past is no longer of importance, I have moved on," Then he would walk away or go back to his book.

The room in which all four performars slept in was small and cramped, many times Erik would leave during the night and stroll around the park to let himself breathe. Often times he would visit Madame and Meg to make sure that they were alright. Both lived in the maids quarters in the hotel, yet another tight space. This seemed to be the pressadent for America-small cramped spaces.

Erik lay in bed, the room was hot with no help from the sea breeze. Squelch's loud snore echoed through the room while Gangle tossed an turned along with Fleck mumbeling in her sleep. Feeling as though he might go mad he sat up, grabbing a cloak and notebook beside his bed. He could breath outside, taking long strides as he loosened his muscles. He headed to the one spot where Madame and him had been making night visits. He ended up on the board walk, following down to the beach where he sat under a street lamp. There was nothing to be seen beyond him, the moon did not shine. Those nights brought back a memory that pained him.

He dug into his cloack pocket of which he wrapped a wax figure in his hand. He brought it oust to the light to reveal Christine's half melted figure from Don Juan, looking it over he felt a hot tear roll down his face. "Oh Christine..." He closed his eyes, hand grasping the figure tight as he tried to invision her face, it came to him in a rush of need for her. Had it only been a few weeks? How was he to survive a life without her?

His eyes snapped open as he heard approaching footseps along the old wood. He thrust the figurine back into his pocket and quickly sketched out a few amsuemnet rides on his notebook, pretnding as if that was what he had been doing all along. He turned only slightly to see Madame out of the corner of his eye, resuming his drawing. He heard her stop and touch a hand upon his shoulder, he flinched away from her touch. "Good evening Madame." His once few rides on the paper now held more, grander then it was now.

"Good evening Monsieur. What is this?"

"Oh, nothing but an idea." He was about to fold the notebook up but Madame grabbed it from him, lifting the picture to face where the park was located behind them.

"My dear this could be splendid! Why, this could be one day, could it not?" Her face lit up at the idea.

"Madame...this was nothing, it is nothing." He grabbed the book from within her grasp and folded it up.

She frowned at his coldness, though they had not been there long, she yurned for the day when Erik would finally move on from Christine, yet the horizon could not be seen yet. She sat next to the man, as he re-traced the lines already upon the paper. It was a lie nonetheless. The first time he had seen the island, he invisioned it to be much more then it was. It was only his soul and his heart that did not feel as though he could put forth the effort. Each show he did, felt a lie as each condesending day did as well. Exhaustion weilded him to the floor of his sureal hell.

"You could do it. I know that you can. Your talents possess you as a live child waiting to adventure. Why hold this back? Why supress what you long for?" She knew he would be distant with such a conversation but she couldn't help trying to help.

"I realize this Madame. Though it may takes years to gain such wealth, you are correct in saying, I could make it so...As it seems I feel no need for _adventures_. Haven't I enough in my heatless life? You see me clear Madame but you do not see the pure exhaustion I feel." He closed the book and set it aside, sliding his hand down his bare face that was not covered. She felt for the poor man next to her.

"You need a project." He looked up at her in confusion.

"What in hell does such an idea occur in your head at this time?" His eyes narrowed at her incompitance to understand his pysical lack of being.

"Your thoughts were always more intact when you were busy. If you strive for something Erik, the universe will not smile down upon those who do nothing. It will grant those who work. You can take this-" She took the notebook and placed the picture behind him, both looking at the page, "and make it real."

"Perhaps so Madame, perhaps so."

* * *

It was late in the morning, Mr. Y was off to see Madame and Meg to breakfast and the three whom he performed with had been relaxing as it was their day off. Squelch lay on his cott with his hands over his stomach, looking up into the cielling above him. Gangle sat and read, his face nearly covered in the book. Then there was Fleck who could not sit still for long, finding her way over to Mr. Y's cott and sitting upon it. Feeling it rather hard where she sat, pulling under the blanket to find a tattered notebook that caught her intigument. She carefully looked around to make sure that he was not there and opened the cover revealing many sketches.

The first was of a woman who she did not recognize, with soft curls rolling down her shoulders and onto her perfectly shapped body. She was captivating to look at and her curiosity wandered. The next page held a detailed sketch of the few amusement rides on the island then as she went on to the next pages, they held more of the same. Yet as each went on, something changed. More rides showed, more stands built, it was all carefully planned in his notebook. The last filled page held a gate with words written over the top: PHANTASMA

Gangle looked over to see Fleck on Mr. Y's cott, his eyes wide as he put his book down. "Fleck are you crazy? If he sees you there-" She did not stir, curious to know what she was looking at, he stood and gestured for Squelch to follow as well. The great man groaned as he rolled off and onto his feet to join them.

"Oh Gangle have you ever seen anything like it? It is beautiful!" The two men looked at the drawings in speculation. Gangle shook his head.

"I knew this Mr. Y was insane! Who would condure up such a plan? He is one of us he has no money!" At this statement Gangle gasped seeing the very own, Mr. Y standing at the threshold. Fleck looked up and quickly closed the book, standing up next to the cott. She couldn't help but open her mouth.

"I-I am sorry, s-s-sir! I didn't mean to-to go through your um, things." She squeeked.

He solemly looked down at the notebook she had placed back on his bed. It took all of his energy to be kind to the small girl. "What do you think of it?" Fleck was surpised by his kindness.

"Well, I-I think it is wonderful!" Gangle interrupted her.

"I think you are crazy!" Mr. Y cast a unbelieving glance his way.

"What?"

"Yeah so it's a good idea. How on earth do you expect this to ever happen? You are poor, like us! It is impossible!" Squelch placed a calming hand on Gangle's shoulder.

"Maybe so, though I am not like you. I have my ways which you cannot even begin to comprehend. So let it be that I am to one day own this-this godforsaken land and bring it to its full potential." Fleck's eyes lit up at Mr. Y's words. "Now if you will excuse me, I have work to be done." He left them there in awe, heading to find Madame and Meg and tell them of his plans of which he had just then made official.

He would create this world, this Phantasma of his. A place of which he had always longed to be a part of. One with illusions, music and freaks. A place where no one would be unwelcomed, where he would fit in. Once it took off he would bring _her_ here...somehow he would find a way. Then confessing his longing for her. The heart wrenching pain that never left, day in and day out, for that angle of his. He swore that he would confess his love like he should have done oh so many nights ago. Making it the most regretable time of his life. He would be sure that she knew, she was the only thing he had ever cared about and would ever care about.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW OF YOU LIKED IT! :)**


	6. A Plan Unfolds

**Thank you for the reviews! Please review for this chapter, I very much like suggestions and KIND criticism ) Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

It was Erik's, well rather, Mr. Y's intention to start planning every aspect of his to be-Phantasma. He'd already the designs and the concepts in mind but there was much more to be done. He was pleased, being able to walk around Coney without a hat and only his mask on without being shamed. Though he would get glances back, he was seen as a resident and nothing more. It was a freedom he had never tasted before and he treasured every moment of it. Still even, he would stray from the sight of crowds but his tollerance was being built up, slowly. Bringing to Madame and Meg his intentions of Phantasma were his actions first made.

He met them in their usual spot by the board walk and the sand. Madame and Meg sat on a blanket staring out into the beyond, taking advantage of their day off. They turned to see him approching, kneeling down before them, "Bonjour Madame, Meg." They nodded in response. "It has come to my attention Madame that you were correct in applying the idea of a grander park. The one I had began to bring out will work naturally and can be done in no more then a decade." He laid down his notebook upon the blanket, Madame and Meg quickly looking through it with bright eyes. "Though there are many details to be discussed, I have thought out most and finalized such plans." They flipped to the last page. "It will be called, Phantasma."

"That is rather fitting Erik," Madame smiled.

"That is another matter Madame, do not call me such a name any longer. I am known as Mr. Y and that is how it will be. This is no longer Paris." Madame and Meg both nodded. "As for you Meg, you will become the diva you so dreamed."

"Really? Oh Monsieur you mean it?" She squealed, her blond hair falling around her face.

"Yes, which brings me to yet another matter, we must resume your lessons." Meg clapped in excitement, her now teacher remaing with an uncaring expression at her joy.

"It will take much time but do remember what we yearn for. We must save anything we can. Take second jobs if we must." He picked up his notebook.

"Dear, this is much to sort out and I am sure we can figure it out in due time but ten years? That is not much to build an entire park!" Madam was nervous at such an idea, especially with little money.

"No Madame. We will save and plan for nine. The park goes up in one," He stood to leave. "We will continue this at another date. Good day." He gave a sligt bow and left the two women, both contemplating their futures. Madame of course had her doubts at such a plan but she did not deny his determination, she knew he would keep his word, that much was certain. Yet such a grand park would cost them millions! _He must have something planned_, she thought.

"Maman can you believe it! Me, the diva! I will show him what a real diva is like, I will not dissapoint him!" Meg's smile glowed like the sun basking down on them. "It's what I always dremed!" Though her mother had concerns, Meg let her mind wander into her future, all eyes on her as she sung and danced her way around the stage, everyone cheering just for her.

* * *

Mr. Y made his way back to his temporary home at the freak show. There as he had left them; Gangle, Squelch and Fleck lay in their cots taking in the day off. They all looked over at his arrival, he nodded a hello, ready to bestow his plan upon them. "I would like to talk to you all." They all sat up in wonder. "I have come to realize, the potential of this island. Along with my...assistance, we have formulated a fool proof plan to expand it as such, " He unfolded his notebook and began flipping through the pages, they were more detailed then Fleck had last seen. "It will take no more then a decade, nine to save, one to build."

"I don't undertsand, where do we come into this?" Gangle always showed his concern, Mr. Y enjoyed his blunt behavior.

"I would like you three to be in the daily performances, much like my assitance, a sort of right hand persona if you will." Fleck's eyes shinned with enthusiasm at his words.

"And you will be running it?" Squelch ask.

"Naturally." He sat down on his cot, "Do believe me when I say this _will _be done."

"What of this show? Of the boss?"

"I will buy it, once my assistance and I have gandered up the money. Then we will expand, gainning more crowds, more talent, and more money. Within those years we will surly obtain enough to buy this park and bring it alive." Gangle shook his head in dissbeliefe while Fleck and Squelch were intrigued by the plans.

"You _really _think that this will work?" Gangle expressed his worry.

"In fact I _know _it will."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Trust me, I have much experiance in the arts, I do know what I am doing." The tall man mouthed an okay to his future boss. Still very conecrened of his so called, "fool proof plan," but he did not doubt Mr. Y's ideas, he could see the man held great wisdom. He folded the notebook away and tucked it into the one drawer by his cot. He wished the next nine years were through so he could occupy his mind and his time. For now he must wait, much as he had done his whole life, waiting for that one person. Waiting for _her_.

He lay down in his cot letting his mind wander yet again. It had become more then a daily routine, one that he wished was possible to stop but his every cell yearned for her. He felt lost, angry and so desperate to see those brown eyes looking into his. He missed her smell, her voice, _oh that voice, was there nothing more angelic?_ His heart began to beat faster, every intimate deatil of her, the night he so longed for that ran through his head day in and day out. Her warmth that radiated on his skin, her lips soft upon touch, the way their bodies fit together as if made for one another. He could not stand the thought of the Vicomte holding her, kissing her. It made him sick beyond reason, the man he hated more then any other. Maybe his intentions were cold and heartless but he knew the truth as she did, they were right. Her and the Vicomte were wrong. _She must see that, she must still feel that_. Upon this thought he sat, reaching for parchment that he had brought along and began to write:

_My dear Christine,_

_ Since that night of which you came and found me, I have yearned for such a night once again. More for you then the actions. I wish I could take by my leaving and claim you as my own, there is nothing more that I regrett then that. We both know why I had to but I am affraid mon ange, that the pain brought along is not worth such a seperation. I cannot live without you Christine, that I am certain..._

He paused, reading what he had wrote, crumpling it up and tossing it asside. _It must be perfect, it must bring her back to me. _He wasted every parchment he had, each turning into a hopeless mess next to him. The trio now asleep, he felt obligated to do the same. The day had been a waste as everyday without her was. Why not retire and let the missory flow over him until it consumed his very soul. With that notion, he lay and closed his burning eyes, letting the tears flow silently down his face and onto his deperate attempts to get her back.

* * *

**Please review! It makes me happy! :D**


	7. Breakdown

**hello my dearest readers! Sorry this took so long but I couldn't think of where to go with it until today! Please please please review, it makes writing this worth while and lets me know what you guys like or what you think should improve etc...Anyway, Enjoy!**

**P.S. Just wanted to say, once I do reach the point of where LND does start, I am going to follow the origional story line but might also add in a little Phantom of Manhattan, I don't know we'll see, it's a far time off! Ok I'll let you read now! **

* * *

Chapter 7

"You must be half crazy! You don't know what you're getting yourself into! Why don't you take that ship back to your stuck up country and piss someone else off for a change!" The mug flew past Mr. Y without even coming in close contact. Not that it should matter, the man could do no more damage to him then had already been done. His boss was a difficult man but not one that could never be bought out. This country and these people were simple. Their minds only thought of money, it is a greedy and selfish way of life but one that he knew he could play well. It was no more then a game and one he mastered, he had played it with the managers for years.

It was simple. The rejection of course would come at first as it just had. Next the bar would be raised, only a few times before there were consequences. Surly between that time, he could accept an offer (one that would be considerably lower then expected) and leave the sideshow in Mr. Y's hands. People of such stature were easily read and tested. Their business man facade fails them in a time of need and they are brought back to their helpless state which none can crawl back out of. Maybe it was cruel but those who have the upper hand take what they can get. It is none other then survival of the fittest.

Mr. Y left the boss to his drunken stupor, not wanting to go back to the trio who had started to grow more comfortable around the sullen man. He longed to see the rest of the city, more then just the island but that was not a possibility. A man with a mask would surly be noticed beyond the confines of the park and he could not risk a policeman recognizing him, surly Paris had sent over the warning. Paris...The name brought memories that clutched at his very core. Ones that brought pain and anger, anger that began to swell uncontrollably through his every limb. His fists clenched tight, preventing him pulling out his slicked back hair. Only once ever had he felt such a swell of emotions. The night when Christine had placed her silken lips upon his, he felt his fists loosen at the thought. Christine...

The night when she had returned to him flowed into his mind, nothing could stop the yerning for her touch, to hear her angelic voice that would take in his very soul. Those eyes that bore into his when they had passed the point of which neither could return. She had given herself to him without hesitation, she did not fear his face or the anger which kept him alive. It was pure, it was clear, their love would never die, no matter the years that spanned. May it be a sin, he did not care. Though they were out of wedlock, she was certain as he. He cursed himself for leaving her there alone, new and nude...He took in a breath trying to think of anything but that night but his mind would not prevail. The way she called his name, his given name-Erik. That _was_ his name, Mr. Y was nothing more then a business man, a performer and someone who the residents of Paris would never recognize as the infamous Opera Ghost. He had lost his ways, for better or for worse, he was not himself.

The now, Mr. Y opened his eyes to look out into the sea of which he had came only a few months ago. Tomorrow was the last day of the season for the small park, summer was drawing to a close. He must find other employment during the off season, the Giry's after all, would be able to keep their jobs, he must also find a way. He was certain that the money they made now would not cover nearly an eighth of what they would need in nine years time. It was time to formulate more of the plan which he had kept hidden from all those involved. This is where the business aspect came in yet he could not do this in person. Someone would have to plea their case for him but who?

These were the days Meg always looked forward to. These afternoons where her and her new teacher would meet in an old practice room and sing. The piano he played was not great but she did not need anything but to hear his voice and want to try her very best to impress him. He said he would make her a star, she would take it all!

That night they had met after Meg's shift was over for the day. Dutifully exhausted but the sight of him only brought her spirits up and ready to pour her heart and soul into what he would teach. However her spirits would drop at the sight of him. Neither joy or appreciation forming on his face or from his lips. It was as if he was being forced to be in the same room as her, leaving her disappointed every night. He would leave with a simple, "You are doing well, good day Mademoiselle."

Meg pouted once her left, sitting down on the piano bench he had just left unoccupied. There had to be something she could do to further gain his attention or appraisal. She sighed and stood, deciding it was time to climb into her most uncomfortable bed and bring on yet another day. She was about to open the door when she heard voices coming from the other side, putting her ear up to the door. Quickly realizing that the two voices were Erik and her mother's.

"She is trying as best she can! If only you would pay attention to her!" Erik mumbled something that she could not hear.

"Her again? I thought this would help to forget her!"

"I will NEVER forget her Madame! Do you not see this?" Erik's voice rose over her mother's.

"She did not chose you Erik! Move on with life!"

"You have NO idea what she wants!"

"Neither do you!"

"Damn you to _hell_!"

"Same to you!"

"I'm already there!" A door slammed and Meg could hear her mothers angry sigh. She decided to wait until she left as well, not wanting to cause a scene. She sat back on the bench, so it was about Christine still? Well, she was determined to make him forget about her. Her mother was impatient, she did not realize that in fact Erik loved Christine but soon he would love her even more.

Erik quickly walked away from the building of which he had just came. His anger was building inside, ready to burst at any given moment. He found a secluded part of the beach under the dock. The sky was dark, giving him the shadows to hide in, the only part of this new world that was familiar to him. His fists were clenched tight, he had the urge to kill someone, anyone that crossed his path, that night someone was very lucky they did not cross his path. Erik sat down on the cold sand, this was not a way to behave as his new self. Mr. Y was gone, here sat only Erik, only the cold Phantom that held neither respect nor joy. He cursed himself for letting his anger take the best of him, it was so easily done and he had much to feel hatred towards. There must be a way to vent this anger, he was determined to find one. Diving into his pockets and pulling out the one picture of Christine that he kept with him at all times. He placed his lips softly upon the picture, yearning for her.

"When will I hear you sing? When will I once again bare joy at your very presance? When will you say you love me as I love you," He had little over nine years to wait, what would seem a life time.

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. The End of the Season

**Thanks for the reviews I very much enjoy them! I would like to explain that I use the name Mr. Y for when he is in a "professional" setting and when the trio is thinking of him. I use Erik as in informal way, only Meg, Madame and himself use. He thinks of himself as being called Erik not Mr. Y. **

**Also, I am moving in a week so that might possibly mean that it will take a bit longer for chapter updates but we will see. I cannot predict the future! **

**Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. If you have any suggestions or events you would like to see happen, just let me know. Anyway enough with the talking...ENJOY! :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

It was inevitable of course, that this day was to come no matter how much he silently protested. It was the last day of his first season here at Coney Island and a first that he could say, he did not have a plan for the off-season. Well, not a plan that consisted of steady emplyment that was honest. May it be a sin for the plans he had to scam numerous wealthy people for their money. May it be a deed that he would not be doing himself but rather have another be the face. No, this was not an honest man's work but it was one that he had played for many years previous.

Erik had noticed Meg's fasination with him. Truthfuly it was unerving and pointless due to his lack of care for her. Of course he was sure to see she was safe but that was it. Did she not notice that he still longged for the one person he had ever loved? Was she really that ignorant? Perhaps. She was afterall a child and as children will be...He had a thought. Had he not seen men fondoling over dear Meg all season? Her innocence attracted them, she had a foregin quality that these American men found intriguing. It was possible she could be his face. Any man would forgive an innocent little girl and she would do his bidding. It was a proper ploy and she was his rook, one that he would drive staight into the hearts of those rich men. And she would agree. The only problem would be her mother, Madame Giry was a handful to say the least.

Though he didn't have to tell her...He stopped dead in his tracks and felt a smile-a rare occurance-form on his lips. It was not a full smile but would only be noticed by those who had known him for long. That was exactly it, he would win Meg over before confronting Madame. Perhaps that would be crule but she would see what they would gain from such an advance. He had to return to do a show in a few minutes but this would be more important. Erik-rather Mr. Y, headed the opposite direction to go to the hotel where she and Madame worked. Rarely had he ventured inside, not wanting at attract anymore attention then need be but this was immensly important. He walked up to a desk in the front, reminding him of the night they first arrived at Coney Island. The woman there was dressed in vast amounts of purple which made her resemble a plum, at other times it would have been amusing. "I need to converse with Meg Giry. She works here." The woman looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're no good for our business. This is not a place for people like _you._" He had to shake it off but he already felt the anger starting to swell.

"This is gravely important, I need to see Madamou-Miss Giry." He rested his hands on the desk before him, holding the edgeds too tightly.

"Ah, a Frenchman. Look Mister, can you wait till her shift is done? We got to keep this place clean and ready for customers." He stared at her until she became uncomfortable and started to squirm in her chair, a small squeek leaving her lips. That was when he knew he had her. "She should be on the third floor..." He let go of the desk and starightened out his jacket and very pleasently thanked her, leaving her jaw taouching the floor.

The many flights of stairs passed quickly beneath his long stride as he made his way up to the third floor. He rounded a corner and saw Meg in the hallway with a cart, many cleaning supplies and sheets stacked upon it. She was facing away from him as he made his way up to her. "Madamouiselle?" She jumped at hearing his voice and turned to look at him.

"Oh Erik!" She breathed a sigh of reliefe, "You frightened me!"

"My apologies." He gave her a small bow.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" She looked him up and down, wondering if her mother was alright. Or had he finally started to feel the same as she had? Meg's stomach gave a little flutter at the thought, he finally realized that she was right for him not Christine. He had come to tell her! He cleared his throat as she waited in anticipation.

"As you may know, today is the last day of the season which makes this day the last until next summer. Work is a necessity if we are to thrive here. Before I continue I must see to, that you are willing to do whatever it takes to be successful here. Do I have your word Madamousielle?" He kept his gaze at her face, trying not to make her sercumb to his power but rather to agree with a slight push. He could use her emotions against her if he must. Her voice came out as a whisper, instead she nodded in agreement.

"Very well." He stood to his full height and addressed her with his plan, "I have condured up a fool proof plan to give us the sums we require. This city is full of wealthy men who are willing to throw away their money to any charitable cause. Good or bad. We can change the circumstances of course. Coming up with other stories yet having it be completely convincing. Yet I cannot be the one to do so. That is where you come in." She gave him a look of confusion so he continued.

"We lie. We scam. We take all of the money from those desperate men and put it towards our own will." Meg started to shake her head.

"You want to _steal _other people's money and you want _me_ to do _your _biding?" her voice rose higher at each infelction.

"More or less Madamousielle."

"I have a name you know!" She snapped.

"I appologize Madamo-Meg." She glowered at him, unable to understand why he would put her up to such a task.

"Does my mother know of this?"

"No and I would prefer to keep it that way. For now." She rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Perfect! Then she can chew _my _head off when she finds out!" She went into an empty room, leaving Erik there alone; re-entering with a sheet that she began to fold. Soon becoming annoyed with the unwilling fabric, she balled it up and threw it on the cart with a huff. "Why should I do this for you?" Erik shook his head at her.

"No, not for me. For _us._" She liked the way he had said _us _with an infelction, saying that it was for them. For her and him and no one else. She could feel her heart start to excellerate at the idea. "Fine. But there's a price." He raised an eyesbrow at her, "I want my own show when the park is built." He gave a curt nodd.

"That was of course, my intentions. Good day Meg, I will be seeing you." _A lot_, she hopped. She could not help but watch as he quickly strode away back to his show. He had asked her to help, not mother. _He must feel something_! A wide smile upon her lips, Meg happily went through her chores for the day.

Fleck quickly paced backstage, taking up most of the room for it was very small. Gangle and Squelch watched her in a bored haze. "He better be here soon. The Boss will have our heads if he doesn't show." Gangle spoke matter of factly as he leaned his head against a wall. Mr. Y was always on time, there were nearly three minutes before they were to go on.

"He'll be here...he'll be here.." Fleck kept repeating those lines over and over as if they would help bring him before them. Squelch lifted up Gangle's pocket watch that sat next to him and looked at the time.

"One minute..." They all tensed, not having done their new routine without him left the tension high. He watched the hands tick, each one pulling a new nerve. When it was thirty seconds to go they all stood.

"We don't need him. This will work." Gangle knew the lies were obvious as they left his mouth but what else could he have said? The trio headed to their positions and stopped as they saw Mr. Y around the corner ready in his position. Fleck's face warmed with a wide grin.

"Where did you come from?" She whispered. Mr. Y placed a gloved finger to his lips as he gave Gangle a gesture to walk out onto the stage. He pulled back the curtains as the tall man approached the center with what was their last show of the season.

"Ladies and Gentalmen, Boys and Girls!" There were a considerable amount of spectators waiting to see the show, granted it was the last day of the year. Performing was never the problem for Erik, it was knowing that each person with their wandering eyes would focus upon his mask and ask the same question: What is he hiding?Not that it should matter in such a place like this but he couldn't help the past from consuming his thoughts.

He watched as Fleck and Squelch did their act. She putting herself into positions that were msot unatural and he claming to be the strongest of men, would lift objects that none in the crowd could imagine trying. Erik's mind was at work as he watched them. Analyzing every movement, every shape. He could by now, give a scientific explination for each performer and their movements. However, that information was useless.

"Now behold the man no more than ghost! He can make illusions appear before your very eyes! Dissapear without lifting a finger! Speak from every direction at once! I welcome you to witness no other man like it! Mister Y!" Gangle held out his arms to the audiance as if they were expecting to see his arrival on stage. Erik hid behind the curtains and began to sing, throwing his voice to the right side of the audiance, all heads turned. There was a bustle in the crowd as they saw no one there, then again he threw it to the left. Then behind. And right in the middle which made a rather plump lady shout. None had noticed that he stood on stage now and he let his voice lead them back up to the platform where they all shouted in awe.

Mr. Y did the usual tricks of which these simple minded folk enjoyed to see. Pulling objects out of a hat, making objects appear before their eyes. He even used Fleck and Squelch as assistance to performe the crowds favorite-appearing to sever the body. He left the stage with a bang as he had done nearly a year ago at the Masquerade. There was a small trap door the he had built in the stage and as the few seconds of smoke rose in the air around him, the audiance could not see him dissapear down bellow. It was nothing spectacular but the crowed alway cheered in delight.

When the show was over, Erik went back to the home which he and the trio shared, sulking as usuall. This was a daily occurance, his dissapearing act always reminding him of the one person he ached for. He sat upon his cot, face covered in his hands as he let out a sigh. _Will this yearning never leave me be? _He starightened hearing footsteps approcahing. The two men walked in, Squelch holding two mugs with a wide smile upon his face. He tried to give one to Erik but he would not accept. "I prefer wine."

"Oh right...I forgot...Well more for myself!" He gulped down the beer in a single try. Fleck came in bubbly as always, a grin as she spied Erik sitting in the room.

"You're going to join us tonight?" She was speaking of the party the rest of the performers were having. It was a tradition kept up that after the last performance and after the park was clear, there would be a massive celebration.

"No." He stood and gathered a few items from the side of the cot.

"But-but why not?" She let a small pout form on her lips.

"I am in no mood to be festive." She was going to try and convince him but he left right after he had spoken, not even giving her a chance to try.

Erik tore through the alleyways between buldings and up streets looking for some peace and quiet. Christine had not left his mind since the performance and the emotions that she brought with overpowered him. There was an old theater on the island which had been abandoned for years though it had much potential. The back door was locked but only needed a push to get through. Erik found himself in the dark of the theater, smells of stage makeup and old costumes filled the air. It was pleasent and calming, letting him relax as he enetered into the house. It was a small theater possibly holding no more then 200 people but it was all the same to him.

He sat in the first row across from the orchastra pit and leaned back, this was a place he would be spending more time in. _A good place for Meg's lessons._ He let his eyes close, imagaining Christine performing for him only, just her, just him. Her angelic voice shattering all barriers of the theater with the soul no other had for his music. The way she would look into his eyes, singing those melodies of love for one another. Those eyes that pierced his heart, making him remember that he was only a man. He was a man in love with a woman he had lost.

_He_ had lost her.

It was his fault.

Erik sat up through the pain wrenching in his chest, eyes burning with the urge to cry. His body shook violently as he tried to hold onto the tears that threatened but he was a weak man. He let the tears fall.

He was alone.

* * *

**Poor Erik... :(**

**Please review!**


	9. Born Into Emptiness

**Hello fellow readers! I would like to thank everyone for their lovely reviews! I sure do love them! :) So this chapter takes us into the mind of Erik, a time where he takes a very different turn-but that is all I will tell you. Oh and I would like to apologize for the delay in updates, I have been rather busy! But enough gibbering! ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 9

She came like an angle surrounded in white light that gave off nothing but joy and contentment. It was a sigh of relief, her chocolate eyes welcoming him from a haze of loneliness. Those brown curls beckoning him to grab on and have them lead into her waiting embrace. In a moment all was right in the world. He forgot of Coney Island, of even his name, all that mattered stood before him. It was a wonder that the entire world was not in love with her.

Yet in this time the world did not matter. He felt only the capacity to love her, to deliver his waiting soul into those soft delicate hands. And he would do it for her. That facade of strength now washed away from her imprisonment of warmth, he knelt down at the angle's pristine feet. They-wrapped in delicate ballet slippers that looked no more then one layer of glimmering silk. He starred down at them, treasuring the moment when he would look all the way up to see those eyes he adored. "My love," He let his eyes travel up her slender legs and to her stomach, "It was foolish that I left you. I have been subject to the pain of my loss every second that I live. My soul has been lost until now, now that I see you here, with me." He followed up her stomach to her chest, feeling an ache within his core. He traveled down one arm-back to her chest-and down the other arm. "I will never leave you again. My soul, my angle, my life, my lo-" He choked at the sight of her face. It was old and wrinkled, resembling some features of his good side, she no longer held the beautiful locks of Christine Daae. The woman before him was no more then a nightmare.

"M-Mother?" Erik could feel himself gowing smaller, he shrunk into the ground below him out of fear. She looked down upon him-towering over-with a scowl upon her aged features.

"How many times must I tell you to wear that mask over your _cursed face!_" Her voice was raised. Erik sent a hand to his face to find it bare as she had spoken. He turned his head away from her, waiting for a blow. Waiting for the cold hand to slap across his in a burning sweep.

* * *

Erik awoke with a start. Morning light leaked in from the broken roof above, blinding him for a few moments. It took time to understand where he was, still in the theater from the night before. It had a different feel during the day, it seemed...lonelier. The damage was able to be seen in more detail yet the potential dazzled before his eyes. It would be fixed, it would be a project to keep his mind off of other matters. Others such as Christine...He took in a shuddering breath at the thought. The dream had almost been perfect up until the end when his mother came in.

He stood, streatching his aching muscles, already acompanied by anger at the thought of that wretched woman. The fact that she and Christine had even been compared in his mind! They were nothing alike! He could not help but let those voices of doubt crawl into his mind. _Yet the both wanted to rid of you and both were forced to put up with your face! You should be happy, you gave them both what they wanted. Now they see beauty once again..._

He supported his body on the lip of the stage looking out into the broken audience. Those voices always spoke true. Alone he was while those he had hurt the most went on and had what joyus lives they could. If it was the only way for Christine to be happy then perhaps he should pay the price. He could not believe that she would have stayed. By now she was a Comtess, with a maid awaiting her every need. She being given anything she desired, Christine was an angle, that was the treatment she deserved. Erik could never give her such a life.

She was scared, that was the only reason she had come back for him. She was unsure of her love towards the Vicomte-now Comte-and Erik had provided her with the proof she so required. Demons and angles cannot share a life together.

Christine had chosen. He had no other choice but to continue on. May it be a half hearted life at that, he would tred through life's watery hell until his time had come to rest.

Erik began to inspect the theater and its damages. There was plenty to be done before any other could ever step inside of it. He started at the stage, noticing the floors, the arch, the broken catwalks up above. His mind began unfolding plans before him. The intricate designs he would make, the rich colors of Paris now brought to America. It would be his very own theater, the excitement built and he couldn't help but speak out loud.

"And here will be lavishing curtains that paint over the wall and onto the stage. My prima dona stepping out before the crowd ready to address them with her angelic voice!" He held his arms out as he arrived swiftly to the center of the stage. "And she will sing her soul out to them! Their hearts captured once again by my melodies and her...her..." He dropped his arms, all excitement disappearing as soon as it had come.

Must it always be about Christine!

He sighed in defeat. Did he have no strength left? She had taken it as he left her warm embrace.

For only a brief time did music float back into his soul, this pain brought with it-only passion for music. That had always been his muse up until they arrived here. So he let it come, he let his voice carry out into the solitude of the broken theater.

"_Child of the wilderness  
Born into emptiness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to find your way in darkness_

_Who will be there for you  
Comfort and care for you  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion_

_Never dreamed out in the world  
There are arms to hold you  
You've always known your heart was on its own_

_So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness  
Learn to Be lonely  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone_

_Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion_

_Never dreamed out in the world  
There are arms to hold you  
You've always known your heart was on its own_

_So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness  
Learn to Be lonely  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone_

_Learn to be lonely  
Life can be lived life can be loved alone."  
_

Erik found himself curled into his knees on the floor of the stage. Tears slipped down his face collecting upon his knee. He knew it was time. Christine had to be forgotten. These emotions had to be locked for he no longer wanted any affection. He did not need love nor did he want it. He would become that cold complacent ghost of a man that only cared for himself once again. There was none other to live for.

Erik stood as the first few drops of rain fell from the roof. He looked up and let out a laugh, "HA! You care nothing for my pain! I do not need YOUR sympathy!" Perhaps he was mad and this had set him to his breaking point but no there was no turning back.

He went down the stage, through the audience and into the house. Music was now his past. Emotions, caring and _love _were now his past. Now Coney Island would receive what they always wanted and welcomed.

A business man with no history or care for the world and its people.

They would receive, Mr. Y.

* * *

**It's okay to cry... :'( ****Don't hate me for giving him so much pain! **

**As some of you may have noticed, that is a REAL song that Mini Driver sings at the end of the movie (credits). It is called "Learn to Be Lonely" So she gets credit for that...I thought it seemed fitting.**

**If you could be so kind as to leave a review I'd be SUPER happy!**

**Oh and Thank you SOOOO much to those who review every chap! You know who you are! It's SO helpful! THANKS!**


End file.
